


Last Night

by levtaviarising (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, LevtaviaWeek, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk, Short, The 100 7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/levtaviarising
Summary: Written forLevtavia Appreciation Week(Jan 4th - Jan 10th, 2021)- Day 5 -Favorite Headcanon.Before before being torn apart by dire circumstances, Octavia and Levitt share some morning cuddles in bed after what would be their last night together on Bardo.  [7x10 Headcanon]
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Levitt
Kudos: 8





	Last Night

Light fingertips grazed his naked skin.

Levitt smiled before opening his eyes.

“Morning,” her sweet voice greeted him.

He grinned widely when he saw her beautiful face.

“Good morning.”

They were lying in his bed, facing each other.

She’d come to his bedroom the previous night.

He suspected she’d needed to release some tension regarding Hope’s sentence earlier that day and Echo’s role in it.

“I’m really glad you stayed the night,” he confessed.

“Me too.”

She leaned into him, cuddling closer and kissing him sweetly.

Levitt let out a long sigh and held her tight.

“I don’t want this to end,” he whispered.

Octavia’s momentary happiness faded and she shut her eyes, hoping to hide her negative emotions. She didn’t want to hurt Levitt. But she knew that, sooner rather than later, this _would_ end.

She had to find a way to save Hope from being sent to Penance and get her family off this damn planet.

And that would mean leaving Levitt behind and never seeing him again…

She could feel her heart breaking, wishing things could be easier for them.

 _When’s anything ever easy?_ Octavia though miserably.

“You’re worried,” he read her like an open book, making her snap her eyes open to look at him. “About Hope?”

She chuckled lightly.

“Nothing gets passed you, Level 11.”

While it was true that he increasing better at reading her emotions and reactions, this particular one was clear as day and didn’t need much intuition.

Levitt stroke a thumb down the symbols on her left cheek.

He knew Octavia would want to do something about Hope’s situation. Of course she would. She would get into trouble, maybe even get herself killed.

“It would be better if you…” His next words might make her angry, but he had to try. “Didn’t interfere.”

“Are you kidding?” She pulled away from him. “I can’t just do nothing.”

Shocked, miffed and even more tense than she’d been the previous night, Octavia got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

“Look, Hope might not be Disciple material,” she defended. “But she’s still my family, my _kid_.”

From bed, Levitt sat up – the bed sheets pooling around his hips – and watched as she pulled on her grey sleeveless shirt.

“Hope is going to be fine,” Levitt declared. “She was born and raised on Skyring. She probably knows that planet better than anyone else alive or dead. She can have a normal life in her family cabin, tending the garden like you taught her.”

Octavia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“She’ll be _alone_ ,” she countered. “For the rest of her life. She’ll live and _die_ _alone_.”

“I know that’s awful,” he began. “But–”

Octavia whirled around to face him. “But what?”

Levitt had meant to say that this had been the better outcome – three out of four outsiders had successfully made it through the final test and had been accepted into the fold. But he knew there were no words that could soothe.

She scoffed. “Why am I surprised? You don’t care about anyone.”

There was a stunned, hurt silence from Levitt.

“That’s not true,” he whispered.

Glancing at him, Octavia realized how much she’d hurt him with those words.

 _Of course he cared_ , she berated herself _. He cared about her, as much as she cared about him, if not more._

Just as she was about to apologize, a siren blared through the entire compound, startling them both back to reality.

“Now what?” she asked, exasperated.

As soon as the alarm sounded, discipline and training kicked in. Levitt immediately rushed out of bed and put on his white trousers.

A stern voice came through the speakers: “All Disciples report to their respective sectors immediately. New Disciples Octavia Blake, Charmaine Diyoza and Echo report directly to First Disciple Anders.”

Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good.

They faced each other.

“Something’s wrong.”

“Something’s very wrong,” Levitt agreed.

Octavia, already fully dressed, bolted for the door.

Levitt reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

“Please,” he begged, leaning his head toward her. “I don’t want to us to fight.”

She leaned against his naked chest, then pulled his face down to give him a long, tender kiss.

“We’ll talk later,” Octavia promised before turning to go.

Helpless, Levitt watched her leave and prayed everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This is the day when Clarke & Co. show up on Bardo, Echo tortures Levitt and then frees Hope.  
> The alarm summoning all Disciples was about the new outsiders (Clarke and the others).


End file.
